


白魔女的实用美味厨艺书 Handy and Delicious Cookbook of the White Witch

by nattraven



Series: 高天野传说 Legends of High Wilderness [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sunless Skies, F/M, Multi, No beta we die like mne, Other, POV First Person, Steampunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 银英 Sunless Skies AU 系列第三篇。“这是什么？”他拿起最上面一张纸自顾自地读起来，“鳝鱼冻，烘烤真菌面饼的方法——”“是我整理的菜谱，很快会出版的。”奥尔丹丝大方地说，“来边境的好多人需要重新学习怎么喂饱自己。”或者，一个做出选择、试图找回失去的人的故事。
Relationships: Alex Caselnes&Yang Wenli, Alex Caselnes/Hortense Caselnes, Hortense Caselnes&Yang Wenli
Series: 高天野传说 Legends of High Wilderness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

0

我和亚历克斯.卡介伦在新温彻斯特再次见面时，距离我们一同从皮拉奈奇监狱（Piranesi）回来已有两个月。我原本有些担心他，但他仍如往常请人送来卡片，邀请我去吃饭，只不过这一次是在三月兔亭餐厅，而不是跟过去一样在他家中。我们走进餐厅的时候，有人开始窃窃私语，内容指涉他不告而别的夫人、仍然下落不明的女儿，语气恶意而好奇。好在我们的位置在角落。

在等洋葱汤上来时，我们聊了聊我的跑商见闻，新温彻斯特近况，有传言说公司准备撤回丰饶港，至于谁说的，他不肯告诉我。

“——也就是说，下一次你没法用港口报告换越迁许可证了。”他说，“塔克缇反叛军可做不出来那种复杂文书。”

“无妨。我总是可以付钱买二等越迁位置去阿尔比恩。”我说，“倒是你，利德比特与斯坦因罗德公司不会打算也跟着撤退吧。”

他摇了摇头。“我只是个管理人员，何况本单位的主要业务是自然保护与研究，不是时间矿开采。”他说，“与反叛军当然不存在利益冲突——”

这时侍者端着洋葱汤出现，于是对话暂时终止。面包片烤得焦黄松脆，覆盖着一层微微融化的芝士，浸在热乎乎的浓汤里，奶油与酒的香气缓缓浮上来。对于一个月以来只靠硬且无味的真菌饼干以及红茶白兰地过活的人来说，浪费眼前哪怕一点都是罪恶。但我吃了一半，抬头望向卡介伦，发现后者几乎没有动面前的食物，银色刀叉仍闪着冷光。

“这是犯罪。”我说，“你真的不打算吃吗？虽然这肯定比不上奥尔丹丝的手艺——”

哦。

我真是迟钝。

“她不是给你留了一本厨艺书吗，”我发现话很难说出口，而且不全是因为食物，“你有没有尝试——”

卡介伦盯着我片刻，接着苦笑道：“我猜人总有做不到的事。”他投降般地举起双手，几个指头上缠着绷带，还有正在缓慢愈合的烧伤，这动作有些似曾相识，“即使是切小黄瓜三明治也不轻松。”

我认识面前这人超过五年，但要想象亚历克斯.卡介伦试图做饭的样子实在有点困难，换作两个月前，我一定愿意买票观看，不过如今……

卡介伦放下双手，看了看落地窗外雾雨朦胧的街道。工业、雾霾、降水，新温彻斯特让人想起旧伦敦，后者无法带上天的部分如今被留在地下海中自生自灭，前者还是一颗在广袤荒野中跳动的、新鲜的机械心脏。雨声敲打玻璃，我预感到接下来的话题可能会变得沉重，于是端起酒杯喝了一口，拿它来挡住脸，仿佛那是块无用的盾牌。

过了一会儿，他说：“告诉我，我真的做了正确的决定吗？”

“这不是我能回答的问题。”我仍然盯着他的手瞧“但责备自己肯定毫无用处。再说，选择权从来不在你手里。”

1

卡介伦家客厅的天鹅绒帘子拉得很严实，隔绝一切有害的星光和噪音，让人几乎忘记自己身处吵闹的新温彻斯特。客厅内唯一的光源是壁炉，炉膛里火焰懒洋洋地舔舐木头。室内温暖舒适，或许稍嫌昏暗，但自打我从阳光酷烈的阿尔比恩回来之后，这缺少阳光的昏暗只显得更加可爱。亚历克斯.卡介伦身上总有种想要劝人脚踏实地、安定生活的气质，加上夫人奥尔丹丝.卡介伦通情达理、烧的一手好菜（甚至连鸡尾酒会也能轻松应付），就算我从小已经习惯随着船只或列车四处奔波的生活，陷在柔软的扶手椅里，处于吃饱喝足的昏沉状态，也难免心生羡慕。

可惜没有多久，这舒适的昏沉美梦被隐隐约约的争执声打断。我起先以为自己听错了，但仔细分辨之后，似乎是从楼下的厨房里传来的，两个声音在低声争执：

“我不同意，谁知道结果会怎样——”

“她是你女儿，你怎么能坐视不管？”

我站起身，不禁好奇地沿着声音的方向走去，楼梯在脚下嘎吱作响，但争吵的声音几乎完全盖住了它。

“我没有坐视不管。”亚历克斯.卡介伦说，“我已经让人去找了，在所有的主要港口都贴了公告，但马戏团那么乱——如果你一开始看好她——”

“停，在你说出更多会伤人的话之前停下。”奥尔丹丝说，“这是我们共同的责任。”

一阵沉默。这时我已经来到了厨房在的走廊上，不太确定自己究竟要不要继续听下去，这毕竟是私人谈话。这时，一个小小的人影沿着走廊飞奔而来，我躲闪不及，被结结实实地撞翻在地，动静恐怕整栋房子都能听见，就在我忍着剧痛准备道歉时，那个小身影已经迅速窜上了楼梯，我只来得及瞥见消失在转角处的白色衣角，咚咚咚，远去的跑动声，沉重得不像个小孩子。

我又转回视线，发现这屋子的男女主人已经出来，正担忧地打量着我。我动不了了，仿佛全身的血液都结了冰，差点被马车碾过的劫后余生感。

“……呃，我不是故意要偷听的。”我硬着头皮说。

但卡介伦夫妇似乎并不太在意。“那是——”奥尔丹丝说了一个名字，但我没听清，只记得是卡介伦家小一点的那个女儿，“莎洛特失踪后，她一直很不安。你没受伤吧？”

那种恐怖的感觉消失了，我尝试活动了一下四肢，并没有什么不能动的地方，只是手掌因为刚才撑地的冲击而隐隐作痛。“没什么。”

“这里实在不是待客的地方，”她镇定地对卡介伦说，丝毫没有争吵过的迹象，“你最好还是带他上楼休息。”接着她又对我点点头，“久等。茶和甜点很快就好。”

回去的路上，我问卡介伦。“你怎么没告诉我，莎洛特出什么事了？”我还记得那个淡褐色头发的小姑娘，卡介伦曾让她到休伯利安号上来过一次，一离开随行家庭教师的视线，她甩掉乖孩子外壳比脱下外套还容易。是的，她喜欢拉响汽笛，后来得知不能一起出发时还想躲在货舱里。但另一个孩子我就没印象了，她叫什么名字来着……

“是你在阿尔比恩时候的事了。”卡介伦重新打开客厅的门，“两周前，我们去不可思议马戏团岛（Polmear & Plenty’s Inconvicible Cirucs）度周末——小孩子坐不住，一转脸就不见了。”他揉了揉鼻梁，“自那以后，我们在边境的各个港口都贴了寻人启事。我动用了所有的关系去打听，公司，反叛军，拓荒者……没有人见过她。”

“也没有人联系你要赎金吗？”我问，“马戏团离劫盗者的老巢并不远。”

“你是说绑架？”卡介伦摇摇头，“一点消息也没有。我倒宁愿是这样，只要莎洛特能回来，多少赎金我都愿意付——”

“你问过那些‘云雀’了吗？”

“‘云雀’？”卡介伦不解地看着我，“你什么时候开始钻研鸟类学了？”

“不是，是那些流浪人。”我说，“马戏团岛上应该有他们的营地，靠方尖碑那里。”

“哦？你是说那些不洗澡，既不愿意在地面上找一份诚实稳定工作、又无法忍受在引擎上劳作的流浪汉？我还怀疑莎洛特是被他们——”

我耸耸肩。“人各有生活方式嘛，再说绑架莎洛特对他们有什么好处？但他们或许知道些什么——‘云雀’总是在移动，或许有人在什么地方见过莎洛特。我可以帮你打听。”

卡介伦迟疑地点点头。“这我倒是没有想到。”

“除此之外，她有没有可能到其它的天区？阿尔比恩，自由，或者……”还有一个地方我没有说，但我想他明白。

卡介伦还没来得及回答，女主人的声音就先传来。“我听到你们谈起洛特。”她推着餐车走进客厅，熟练优雅地倒茶。

“我很遗憾，要是早点知道就好了……”我挠挠头，对我来说，这种时候永远没有合适的话讲，失去孩子的父母，尤其是母亲，其他人说什么很苍白。

“我拒绝接受这种可能。”卡介伦低声说，回答我更早的疑问。

 **蓝王国（Blue Kingdom）是所有灵魂最终都要去的地方。** 一个小女孩的声音在我脑子里响起来。 **当然，那些不小心被装进瓶子里的除外。**

我吓了一跳，扫视了一圈屋子，一只缺了眼睛的泰迪熊倒在橱柜的阴影边缘，一只小手伸出来，抓住它的脚，把它拖回阴影里去了。

“你该回房睡觉了。”奥尔丹丝说，然后又是那个名字，像水流一样迅速溜走。她叫什么名字？

 **为什么要害怕。** 那个小声音自顾自地说。 **即使是死者也会做梦的。你不想呼唤她吗？**

“你真的该去睡觉了。”奥尔丹丝瞥了一眼卡介伦。后者叹了口气，从扶手椅上起身，走到那片阴影边缘，蹲下来，再起身的时候，怀中抱着小女儿，她的脸埋在父亲的肩膀里，和母亲一样的浅色头发在火光微微发亮。泰迪熊被忘在卡介伦脚边。

“和杨车长道晚安。”那小脑袋没反应，于是奥尔丹丝又对我说，“很抱歉，我想她是太困了。”卡介伦冲我们点点头，又意味深长地看了妻子一眼，抱着女儿，从另外一边的窄门上了楼。

还没等我开口，奥尔丹丝先说话了。“我在进来时听见了你们的谈话。”她说。

“很抱歉，我或许不该暗示……”不该提蓝王国。

奥尔丹丝做了个噤声的动作。等卡介伦的脚步声彻底消失之后，她才开口：“我认为那是个合理的建议，杨车长，我们的莎洛特确实可能到了其他的大区。”

“我可以帮忙问问。”我说，“到蓝王国的跃迁站离这里不远。”

奥尔丹丝摇摇头。“感谢你的好意，但我想说的不是这个。尽管他不愿承认，我的丈夫恐怕已经找人调查了那里。”

我突然想起刚才被打断的争吵。“那你们刚才……？”

“啊。”她说，“那点口角……恰好跟你有关。我想知道的是，你还需要水手长吗？”

我没反应过来。“什么？”

“如果你之前的邀约依然还成立，我愿意接受休伯利安号的厨师兼任水手长。”奥尔丹丝说，“唯一的条件是在各个港口给我一天时间去打探莎洛特的消息。”

我愣住了。自从某次航行过后，我经常调侃卡介伦说她当家庭主妇实在是巨大损失，如果哪天她受够了我的老朋友想离开，休伯利安永远欢迎她成为长驻水手长，但是……

她似乎看出我的烦恼，微微笑起来。“尽管我们有分歧，但我现在并不是要跟我丈夫离婚。只是我需要亲自确认——”

“那她怎么办？”卡介伦这时已经从楼上下来，他冲着天花板抬了抬下巴，“你不能丢下她。”

“她可以跟着我。”奥尔丹丝平静地说。

“我不能接受我的女儿在列车上长期生活。”卡介伦说着转向我，“对不起，无意冒犯。”

“并没有。”我说，但他显然没有听见，因为奥尔丹丝又说话了。

“你没有选择。”她柔声说，“为了我们俩好，她必须跟着我。”

我意识到自己即将见证又一场争吵的开始，为了避免尴尬，我清清嗓子，道：“我很乐意帮忙打听，但是没法带着你去一路搜索，我这一趟要去的是——”

“——自由大区。”奥尔丹丝说，“那正是我也要去的地方。”我震惊地看着她。

“别惊讶，杨车长。我虽然不会读心，但我也会思考。”她看着我，“我知道，整个新温彻斯特都知道，有人声称在自由大区的死雾港（Achlys）发现了特里古拉夫号的残骸。”

我不用她提醒，这都在新温彻斯特日报上写着呢：特里古拉夫号曾隶属伦敦舰队，后来因为涉嫌被用于走私违禁品而被通缉，最后一次被人看见是在前往自由大区的跃迁站。如今在死雾港附近发现了列车的残骸。而那位胆大包天、下落不明的列车长，正是我的另一位朋友，达斯提.亚典波罗。

“您想好了吗？”奥尔丹丝说，“水果挞要冷了。”


	2. Chapter 2

1906年9月2日

今日动身离开新温彻斯特。正式任命奥尔丹丝.卡介伦为休伯利安号厨师兼任水手长。

我没想到卡介伦会亲自来送别，他完全有理由生气。但他还是准时出现在车站和夫人道别。后者若无其事地亲吻了他的脸颊，说了句什么。（听上去像“总要有人留下来挣面包。”不无道理。）

卡介伦夫妇曾经搭乘过休伯利安号航行过一周，但我仍然有些担心奥尔丹丝是否能适应作为长驻列车员的生活——毕竟对于习惯了稳定陆地的人来说，搭乘列车旅行是一回事，在这上面生活是另外一回事。何况从新温彻斯特到前往自由大区的跃迁站台这一段航路并不轻松，要穿过巨大的真菌丛林，更别提路上的劫匪和怪物。为了我的脑袋和猫元帅的安全着想，得尽早让费雪和波布兰/高尼夫在航路问题上统一意见。

虽然有些对不起卡介伦，但有奥尔丹丝做厨师真是太好了。晚上的奶油炖菜绝对值得在日志里留名。

1906年9月3日

在马戏团做短暂停留。采购补给时，奥尔丹丝对马戏团卖的食物——烤坚果、风干的蔬菜和肉，还有黏黏糊糊的蜂蜜蛋糕——一度皱起眉头，那神情像个面对捣蛋侄子的严厉姨妈，但她没有多说什么，很快指挥列车员把这些东西搬上列车，接着就进了厨房。

我向那些在此露营的 ‘云雀’打听莎洛特的消息，要描述她的容貌并不难，莎洛特.菲利斯.卡介伦的寻人启事就混在泛黄的演出海报里。但大部分人都不愿多谈，偶尔几个人已经醉到根本不在乎我说了什么。马戏团的灯光时不时投下彩色光圈，却衬得整个营地的气氛更加凄凉。

“您最好还是带着大家看看表演。”奥尔丹丝塞给我几张淡黄色的票，接着又往 ‘云雀’的营地里走了。

我至今不知道她究竟是如何做到的，不过等我看完表演回来时，她似乎已经和不少人熟络起来，正和他们围坐在重新燃起的篝火边交谈，烘烤土豆和其他食物的香气传来，有人把手里的酒瓶递给了她。我又在不远处等了一会儿，看见她把手中最后几块蛋糕给了一个亚麻色头发、衣衫褴褛的瘦弱孩子，然后朝我走来。

“和我丈夫说的一样，没有人看见她。”她说，又回望了一眼营地，“或许我该给哪个保护儿童协会写信，没有哪个孩子应该过这样的生活……”不难理解她这么说，如果莎洛特现在还活着，多半也会是他们的一员。

1906年9月6日

被一辆已经被真菌彻底寄生的塔克缇反叛军列车袭击。高尼夫顺利带我们脱离险境，最终找到了藏真菌丛林中的跃迁站台。再次出发前，奥尔丹丝煮了热红酒庆祝死里逃生，肉桂和我说不上来名字的香料让元帅都忍不住出现在厨房（但它很谨慎没有靠近），结果高尼夫的那份被波布兰喝掉——“谁叫他又随随便便切进来。”刚才的经历还让他双手微微发抖。

“他恐怕是认为自己对这种事更有经验。”奥尔丹丝收走空杯，又斟了一大杯酒给波布兰。

我不记得自己告诉过高尼夫和波布兰的事，但波布兰听了她的回答之后也没有更多反应，只是耸耸肩，端着满满的酒杯回舱里了，或许他们已经告诉她了？如果是这样，我也并不意外。

另一件让我有些在意的事，离开新温彻斯特到现在，卡介伦家的小女儿似乎都没离开过母亲的舱房，奥尔丹丝之前保证过她不会惹麻烦，不过，考虑到莎洛特，差不多这个年纪的小孩子，难道真的能忍受一直被关在小房间里吗？或许我该跟水手长谈谈，只要避开驾驶室和锅炉间，她的小女儿应该有点自由活动的空间。

1906年9月7日

第一次真正进入自由大区。和不知黑夜为何物的阿尔比恩相反，这里大部分时间都处在黄昏与午夜之间，据说这个天区的太阳主动背弃职责，将此地彻底打入黑暗之中——有人肯定也希望阿尔比恩也有这种好事。不管怎么说，从这里开始我们就不得不依靠领航员费雪的记忆和探路蝙蝠来寻找港口。更要命的是，费雪还警告我到港之前绝不能开灯（“最好一点光亮都不要有”），否则会遭到意想不到的袭击。

奥尔丹丝说小女儿腿脚不便，不太习惯外出，但她仍然很感激我的提议。

舷窗外除了沉沉的黑暗与酷烈的风声外什么也没有。怪不得这里会成为不法分子和被放逐者的聚集地，黑夜永远是最好的掩护，亚典波罗倒是选对了地方，只是不知道他到底……

那窗外的黑暗里，真的什么也没有吗？

1906年9月9日

一整天都是散不掉的浓雾。放出了探路的蝙蝠。费雪坚持不开灯。

听说昨天有一个锅炉工和一个信号工爆发了争吵，前者打伤了后者。奥尔丹丝向我保证查清此事。

在雾中看见了移动的巨大影子，但鸣笛之后它没有更多反应，也可能只是我眼花。

1906年9月10日

雾仍然没有散去。燃料还够两天，补给就只有一天份额了，我不得不下令减半配给。迷雾中仿佛有移动的山脉。

1906年9月11日

被困在浓雾里的第三天，仍然看不清任何地标。蝙蝠没回来，罗盘似乎也失灵了。

好消息是，我们找到了被困在迷雾中的原因，坏消息是……能做的很有限。我想在纸面上梳理一下经过会更有帮助：

轮值到第二班时，奥尔丹丝请我到医疗仓里去，之前那两个打架的列车组员也在。她问出了事情的原委，但认为还是由当事人来讲会更好。从两人断断续续的叙述中，我勉强拼凑出个大概：

旅行者总有些迷信、乃至奇怪的信仰，从最古老的水手到如今文明时代的航天人都是如此。我曾无法理解为什么大部分行商列车上不允许赌博，毕竟摆脱无聊的需求远远比道德约束更有力，何必虚设不管用的规定。但这成规是为了避免别的后果而立下的，避免冒犯更强大、更危险的东西。

那两人向我解释，天野中有三位狂暴的神，风暴、流浪者（waste-waif）、以及掘穴（burrorwer-below）。最后一位主管迷雾、承诺与惩罚，因此常常作为各类约定的保证，包括赌博时写下的欠条。如果违反约定，那么掘穴的诅咒会一直跟随违约人，等待违约人的不仅仅是困于迷雾中的惨死，死后灵魂也会被吞食。

对这三位神我有所耳闻，不过此前一直只将它们当成怪谈，但如今我们真的深陷迷雾，完全找不到出去的路——大概文明和理性的光明确实有照不到的地方。

解决的办法也很简单。锅炉工告诉我，掘穴的愤怒需要被抚平，它需要献祭——她说这话的时候，眼睛不住地往崩溃的信号工那里看。三个人就行，她告诉我，眼睛里闪烁着狂热， 不然休伯利安号全体人员都要陪葬。

在我给出答案之前，奥尔丹丝先开口了：“如果有人还了他的赌债呢？”

还是不行。锅炉工说，我们的约定上有期限。诅咒还是会转移到还债的人身上，对于掘穴来说，目标仍然是休伯利安上的人。

和费雪商量。费雪向我保证他清楚地记得路线，如果休伯利安的罗盘和里程表没有失灵，现在离死雾港最多只有一天的路程，但浓雾仍然不散，完全看不见指路的地标。我不禁注意到，他这两天烟斗里的烟丝放得越来越多。我当然愿意相信他，也不打算真的献祭什么人，但是继续这么下去……

奥尔丹丝又找到了我。她说她代替那个信号工还了赌债，而且有办法对付掘穴的诅咒。只是需要我完全信任她。

稍后向全体人员宣布，今晚所有人在餐厅共进晚餐。就算彻底失败，至少最后一餐也要吃饱嘛。

1906年9月12日

还活着，但我丝毫没有轻松的感觉。我尽可能如实回忆昨夜发生的事……不管有没有人相信。

昨晚我该跟所有人分享最后一瓶白兰地、如愿睡过去，或者在大家都睡着的时候乖乖留在锁上门的餐厅里，而不是跟着奥尔丹丝出去。不过事后这么说也毫无意义，于情于理，我无法让水手长独自对付这种东西。

但我错了，她并不是独自一人。我才是。

“我建议您不要看，长官。”她提着一盏风灯在前面走，我们两人的影子随着灯摇晃。休伯利安号一片黑暗死寂，就连引擎的运转声也停了——这么做是为了引出掘穴，但如果拖得太久，所有人都会被冻死。

“我很好奇。”我说，“我不会碍事的。”

我们在她的舱门前停下来，她从口袋里摸出钥匙。“现在回去还来得及。”她耳语道，仿佛害怕唤醒了什么东西一样。

我摇头。“我和你一起，再说你需要有人帮忙。”

于是她点点头，转动钥匙，打开了门。

“出来。”奥尔丹丝说。

在卡介伦家厨房走廊里那种冰冷的、血液冻结的感觉又回来了，仿佛被冰川的漩涡裹挟着行进，漩涡中央是黑暗无底的深渊——是那个小女孩，看见她出现并没有减轻心中毫无来由的恐惧。

和姐姐莎洛特不同，她的头发和母亲一样，在灯光下是浅淡的白色，一点没有遗传到卡介伦的褐色头发，面孔隐在阴影里。奥尔丹丝牵起女儿的小手。“我需要你。”

“我以为她也在餐厅——”奥尔丹丝比了个噤声的手势，想把小女儿拉出来。那个小小的身影完全没有移动。“拜托。”奥尔丹丝稍微有点不耐烦地催促，手上用了力，但那个身影仿佛沉重的雕像，任凭水手长怎么催促都是白费力气。

水手长半跪下来，捉住小女孩的手臂上迅速写了些什么，指尖与皮肤接触的地方很快燃烧起来，烧焦的恶臭。奥尔丹丝蜷起被烧得起泡焦黑的指尖，小心翼翼地重新拎起地上的风灯。那女孩手臂上的皮肤仍完好无损，但她终于移动起来，步伐沉重。

“该走了。”奥尔丹丝背对着我嘶声说，“车长，请打开舷窗。”

尽管本能告诉我赶快转身逃跑，我仍然设法强迫自己迈开步子，舱外气压计的读数还在接受范围内，于是我打开了最近的一扇舷窗，一个白色的影子倏忽闪了出去，我望向窗外——

舷窗外的雾气浓稠得仿佛能被抓住，相比之下，休伯利安自己像个一碰就碎的空壳。风声和耳朵里血液流动的窸窣声一起流动冲撞，而心跳的脉动慢一些，无数个不同步的泵。词句开始失去意义。裂缝，到处都是裂缝，蛋壳上的裂缝，有什么要从其中孵化而出。恐怖传说的语句蜷曲干瘪但细节却越发真实，哭号的风撕开寂静，不对，是歌声，来自不见底的深井，来自逃不掉的死者——

然后我被拖回了现实，脚下踩着的，仍然是休伯利安号坚实的地板。奥尔丹丝受伤的那只手正抓住我的手腕。“不要沉到梦里去。杨车长，留在这里，和我们一起。”

她身后的小女孩不见了。而我打开的舷窗重新上了锁。

“如果我是你，就会把耳朵堵起来。”她脸色苍白，不易觉察地打着冷颤。

“到底怎么回事？”我还想问，但她放开了我的手腕，转而伸手捂住我的耳朵。世界如沉入水底般瞬间安静下来，只有挂在她手腕上的风灯时不时撞到我的头。借着明明灭灭的微弱灯光，我看见她的瞳孔缩成针尖一样的小点，呼吸浅而急促。别动。别出声。别看窗外。水手长无声地说，口唇开合像条鱼。

过了几分钟，一刻钟，或者一个世纪之后，水手长退开了。“掘穴已经逃走了。”她声音嘶哑像砂纸。

“你的女儿——”我还沉浸在震惊中，“她是不是刚才钻出——”

“那不是我的女儿。”她冲着我身后抬起下巴，静静地说，“那是曾经的我的残余。”

我回头，那个小小的身影正站在我背后，黑暗中白得像一截月光。舷窗外的雾气已经散开了，星光透过层云照进来，地板上没有她的影子。

1906年9月13日

到达死雾港。暂时解除奥尔丹丝.卡介伦厨师以及水手长一职。


	3. Chapter 3

死雾港正式的称呼是艾柯吕斯，据说是希腊神话中代表迷雾与黑夜的一位女神，但大部分旅行者只管它叫 ‘死雾’，等休伯利安号到港停泊的时候我才明白原因。整个港口靠着木梁高高地架在浓雾弥漫的沼泽地之上，空气里满是阴暗潮湿的腐败气味，但变向的风也会带来更令人愉快的气味——来自浮游市场的茶与香料。

“我不明白您为什么要带我一起来。”奥尔丹丝跟在我身后，声音在熙熙攘攘的人群中几乎听不见，“既然您解除了我的职务——”

“——你依然是最好的厨师。”我说，“等下最好帮我看着点卖补给的家伙，好吗？”

“你是怕他在面粉里混白垩，还是怕在茶叶里混红砖粉？”奥尔丹丝笑道。

“什么？”我真的震惊了。

奥尔丹丝充满同情地看了我一眼。“不是人人都有边境拓荒者的待客之道。”她一边说一边打量着各色货摊，“不过，我想，把货品文在脸上的商人大概不会做出那种事。”我顺着她的目光看去，对面的摊位主人脸上文着她卖的各色香料，正和另一个人讨价还价，熟悉又陌生的语言，应该是鹰长天（Ealge’s Empyrean）的人。说起来，鹰长天也在自由大区……

“你，对，就是你，跑什么，把钱包还回来。”奥尔丹丝的声音打断了我的思绪。她离我已经有好几步远，正紧紧攥住一个小孩的手腕，她反手提起小孩的手臂，脏兮兮的小手上正拿着我的钱袋，我眼睁睁看着那细瘦的手腕抖了抖，钱包随之飞进了人群中，另一只小手迅速抓住了它，在我反应过来之前，小手的主人已经带着钱袋、沿着四处联通的栈桥逃之夭夭了。

但奥尔丹丝不为所动。她仍然牢牢抓着小偷的手腕。

“你们的窝在哪？”

“谁要告诉你！”那个孩子踢打叫骂道，“放开我。”他一口咬上奥尔丹丝的手，结果咬上一嘴绷带，奥尔丹丝仅仅是皱了一下眉头，并未松手。这时小孩的肚子大声咕咕叫起来。

“你多久没吃饭了？”奥尔丹丝问。

“不关你事！”更奋力的踢打。

“那个钱袋里的硬币还不够你们在这里喝杯茶。”奥尔丹丝似乎不费什么劲就躲开了那些拳脚，“如果你肯回答我们几个问题，至少你可以吃上一顿饱饭。”

“你骗人，我才不出卖自己的同伴！”他啐了一口，但咕咕叫的肚子并没有给这声明增添多少气势。人群开始聚集起来。

奥尔丹丝无奈地摇摇头。“这不是出卖，我们只想问几个问题，如果你的朋友也肯来，他们也有东西吃。”

“胡说——”那个孩子突然不挣扎了。

“怎么回事？”人群中，另一个大一点的孩子出现了，但和先前的小贼们不一样，她拿着一柄干草叉，戴着头盔，即使那顶头盔不过是厨房筛盆上插着蓝色羽毛，众人给她让路的样子，倒真有几分守卫的排场。

“我跟你们走。”原先的那个孩子突然央求道，“只要别让我落到那个瓦尔基里手里——”他背对那个大孩子，竭力想藏住面孔。

奥尔丹丝看了看态度转了一百八十度的男孩，又看了看逐渐走近的大孩子。“没什么。”她说，“只是一点小误会，我来问问他是否见过我的孩子，我们走散了。”

那个新来的大孩子怀疑地看了看我们三人。“我是陪同这位不幸母亲来的列车长。”我补充道，自觉没什么说服力，不禁有点后悔自己没定做件像样的制服来。

“什么引擎？”她追问道，紫罗兰色的眼睛在我们三人身上不停打转，“阿尔比恩来的？”

“休伯利安号。”我说，“我们是新温彻斯特来的，边境大区。你是……？”

“我是这里的瓦尔基里之一。”她仍然显得很怀疑，“负责维护浮游市场秩序。如果有人盗窃，我们会替你追回失去的财物，如果你要找人，我们最近没有看到新面孔出现。”

“没有的事，小姐。”奥尔丹丝说，“如果你允许，我们还有些别的事——”

“既然你说到阿尔比恩，”临走前，我问，“你见过特里古拉夫号吗？阿尔比恩来的海军列车？”

也许只是火光作祟，那个瓦尔基里的眼睛里闪过一点动摇。

“没有。”她斩钉截铁地说，“我还有别的事务要处理。日安，车长。”她微微抬起头盔致意，一缕火焰似的红发垂落，她转身走开。

我敲了敲厨房门。

“请进。”奥尔丹丝的声音传来，于是我推开门，正瞧见奥尔丹丝站在料理台边，举起亮闪闪的尖刀，利落地剁掉了一条鳝鱼的头，随后开始剃去内脏。那些鳝鱼是我们从浮游市场买来的。她指尖仍过着绷带，但显然不影响她利落地用刀。

“……我可以等会儿再进来。”

“嗯？”奥尔丹丝抬头，仍然死死按住那条还在挣扎的鳝鱼身体，“不必，您站远一点就行。”

我凑近看了看，木桶里还有几条游曳的鳝鱼，于是从善如流地从储藏柜里拿走红茶，拖过一张高凳子，到厨房另一头烧水。

“我早些时候带你去市场是想找你单独聊一聊。”我说，“掘穴那件事，我代表休伯利安号全体成员向你致以感激——只是有些事情他们还是不知道的好。”

她点点头表示在听。

“但我还是有几个问题。”

尖刀利落地把鳝鱼切成几段。带着手套的手伸进桶里，另一条鳝鱼挣扎着被搁在案板上。银色的刀再一次落下，“我想也是。”奥尔丹丝边说边把剁下的鱼头拨到一边，“尽管问吧。”

我看着她裹着绷带的食指。“你的小女儿……到底是什么？”

“过去的我的一点残余。”她头也不抬地说，“我曾经进过监狱。”这我倒是从未听说，当初，卡介伦将还是未婚妻的奥尔丹丝介绍给我和亚典波罗，我们只知道她是卡介伦退休上司的千金，教养良好，大方得体。尽管新温彻斯特的社交圈远没有伦敦那么规则严苛又无孔不入，但如果发生过这种事，多少也该有传闻……

“喔。不是那种主要关押人类、有具体刑期的监狱。”又一条鱼，案板上血迹斑斑，“那种监狱你只要服够了刑期，不管有没有真心悔过，都可以离开。不，皮拉奈奇不是那种监狱，它要求完全的、彻底的改变。新纽盖特最多留下伤痕，皮拉奈奇会活剥你的皮。”她抹掉刀背上的黏液和杂物，又弯腰从桶里捉住一条鳝鱼。这次它奋力滑开了，在地板上不停扭曲挣扎。

奥尔丹丝花了一会儿才把鱼重新攥住。“不对，比那更糟糕。”她卡住那条鳝鱼，“走进皮拉奈奇监狱的，和走出来的永远不是同一个东西了。”刀子再次坚定地落下去。“不知道是幸运还是不幸，我还残留着一点纪念品。”

我很庆幸水这时候烧开了，也很庆幸我离操作台和厨子都足够远。“纪念品？”我把茶叶倒进茶壶。

“她。”刀尖指向厨房角落，一个小小的影子正无声地看着舷窗外黑暗的天空。

“什么时候进来的？！”

奥尔丹丝摇摇头，又继续把注意力放回那些鱼身上去。“我并没有撒谎，车长。不知道为什么，皮拉奈奇没有完全拿走过去的我，留了一点点的碎片。”

“一点点的碎片。”我重复道，“你曾经是什么东西？一点点的碎片，就足以吓跑掘穴？”

 **那条独眼老蛆虫？偷偷摸摸到处游走，却不敢靠近我的井。** 回答我的是小女孩的声音。奥尔丹丝把案板上切好的鱼段统统倒进水盆里，加水又倒进盐粒。或许是我的错觉，但那个小女孩说话的时候，她打了个冷颤。

“我不知道。”奥尔丹丝开口了，“囚徒想要从皮拉奈奇出来，连记忆都要彻底改变。我不确切知道自己曾经是什么……只知道它来自蓝王国，曾经很强大。”就像那天晚上一样，我想，休伯利安号上的其他人并不真的知道发生了什么事，但他们后来都抱怨做了相同的噩梦，和我相同的噩梦，冰川环绕的井，死者的哭嚎——

“那莎洛特也是……？”

血迹斑斑的案板和尖刀很快被冲洗干净。“当然不是。”她撕去洋葱表皮，“否则我们也不会费劲心思地去找她。莎洛特是我和卡介伦的女儿，如假包换的人类。”

“那你……他们从没觉得哪里不对吗？”

奥尔丹丝没有回答，低头切剥好的洋葱。我给自己倒了杯茶，回想之前去卡介伦家拜访的情形。莎洛特偶尔会与我们共进晚餐，小一点的那个从不出来，我原以为只是她还没到正式上桌的年纪、或者卡介伦夫妇更愿意让她和家庭教师呆在一起，可现在……不对，我想起最近一次的拜访，卡介伦曾抱着她上楼、哄她睡觉，就好像那是个普通孩子一样，而我仅仅是短短打过几次照面就噩梦不断，如果在一起共同生活了这么久……

“你也许在想，作为一个常识人类，为什么卡介伦至今没有被吓得从房子里逃跑。”仿佛猜到我在想什么一样，奥尔丹丝说，“或者干脆跟我离婚，躲到天野另一边去。”

她把切好的洋葱也倒进炖锅中。

“他向我求婚时，我告诉了他实情。我以为他会被吓跑，或者觉得我疯了。”香叶、胡椒粒、麦芽醋、一点点盐，以及冲洗过的鳝鱼段紧随其后，她点上炉子，定好闹钟。“但他是这么说的，”她干咳了两声，模仿起卡介伦的口音来，“‘不过是一点微小的不便。我们还有更要紧的事哪，新家你想选在哪？’”她在围裙上擦了擦手，又用手背抹了抹眼睛，“和你不同，他在某些方面迟钝得惊人，是不是？”

我们同时笑出声，也都很清楚那不是迟钝。“确实是我认识的卡介伦。”我说，“你要茶吗？”

“还有的可忙呢。”她摇摇头，“别忘了，我们还有一位小客人要来。”

啊。我想提起的另一个话题。在那个自称瓦尔基里的女孩走后，我们的小偷也想逃之夭夭，但奥尔丹丝却在他逃掉前，告诉他休伯利安号今晚邀请他过来吃晚饭——我怀疑她在白费力气，我们再也不会见到这个孩子了。

“虽然我也有很多问题想问他，不过，你确定他会来？”

“没有哪个流浪儿能抗拒一顿饱饭的诱惑。”奥尔丹丝一边说，一边重新清理出操作台面，又挨个摆上模具。她揭开盖在盆上的一层湿布，和好的面团散发出潮湿气味。

“碎肉派和鳝鱼冻。”她手法熟练地开始做派皮，“配咖啡冰糕淋死人腿布丁。”

“招待人会不会太朴素了？”我忍不住问。再说死人腿布丁是什么？

大厨笑了笑：“只能因地制宜了。别担心，流落的公主也许会为十二道菜的晚宴掉下眼泪来，但伦敦来的流浪儿可不会因为面前有五六套刀叉就觉得你值得尊敬。”

流浪儿也不至于喜好食人吧。公主倒还有可能。不过我还挺期待咖啡冰糕的。

她是对的。我们的小客人出现得很迟，但最终还是神不知鬼不觉地溜上休伯利安。他显然不习惯在主餐厅的长桌上吃饭，而且总觉得我们要伺机把他绑到车上干活，还不肯透露名字。于是我们最终决定在厨房的小桌边吃饭，那里离出口更近一些。（奥尔丹丝提前把那个小女孩形状的东西锁在了柜子里）他大部分时间都埋头于食物，等到我们吃完死人腿布丁之后——值得庆幸，馅料只是果酱和牛油，他才抹抹嘴巴，看着我们，眼神仿佛刚刚吃完最后一顿饭的死囚。

“别紧张。”我说，“如果要绑架，早就有人动手了，我们真的只是要问几个问题。”

他迟疑地点了点头。奥尔丹丝给他倒了杯热巧克力。

“您是大厨吗，夫人？”那个男孩突然问，“因为旁边这位看上去实在不像是会做饭的样子。”显然他在指我。

“是我。”奥尔丹丝回答。

“那我先回答你的问题。”男孩抹抹嘴。

“你有没有见过这个孩子？”奥尔丹丝拿出一张莎洛特的照片。

那个男孩眯起眼睛、仔细看了看照片，灯光下他的黑眼睛潮湿发亮。我感觉到身旁的奥尔丹丝屏住呼吸。

“没有，夫人。”他十分确定地说，“您是她什么人？”

“我是她的妈妈。”

“哎，猜也是。”他说，“雇主才不会为捉一个孩子跑到这里。”

“你之前工作过？”

他有点轻蔑地瞥了我一眼，仿佛我问了个愚蠢问题。“老爹是渔夫，他死了以后，我就去给一个吝啬鬼当扫烟囱小工。他带着我们上了伦敦，我大得钻不进烟囱，干不了活，没有饭吃，就逃跑了。”说到这里，他又警觉地扫视了一圈，发现身后的厨房台面上有一叠写着字的纸。

“这是什么？”他拿起最上面一张纸自顾自地读起来，“鳝鱼冻，烘烤真菌面饼的方法——”

“是我整理的菜谱，很快会出版的。”奥尔丹丝大方地说，“来边境的好多人需要重新学习怎么喂饱自己。”

“如果，只是这么一说，”我突然说，“你愿不愿意来列车上工作——”他识字，看上去也挺聪明，或许会是个好的信号工或者工程学徒……

“不，先生。我习惯不听从任何人的命令了，我是我自己的人。”他咧嘴笑了，露出缺了一块、泛黄的牙齿。我猜他独立地够久，以服从交换稳定的保证已经失去了诱惑，或者，他已经找到了新家。死雾港的茶叶香料市场肯定很繁荣。人各有生活方式。

“不过我倒是愿意要那一份菜谱，如果您出书的话，夫人。”那个男孩转过脸，“碎肉派和鳝鱼冻，我老爹没死之前，周末带我集市上吃这个。您做的味道……让我想起那个时候。”

奥尔丹丝看了他一会儿，然后微微笑起来。“当然可以，现在你就可以拿走鳝鱼冻的菜谱——我都记在心里了。剩余的派和鱼冻你也可以带回去。”

他接过包着报纸的派，准备离开时，突然说：“我希望您能找到您的女儿，她也会很想念您的。”说完，他又仿佛不好意思起来，没等奥尔丹丝回答，就匆匆走开了。

我送那男孩离开休伯利安，他临走前把钱袋丢还给了我，丝毫没有刚才不好意思的样子，在我来得及说话、发怒，或者做出任何反应之前，他吹了声口哨，拔腿就跑，纸灯笼朦胧模糊的光是他的同谋，男孩迅速消失在了高低错落的栈桥间，留我一个人在升腾的沼泽瘴气里发愣。

我当然没指望他把钱还给我，因此有些惊讶地发现里面不是空的。六英寸黄铜铭牌，标准伦敦海军列车制式，列车长室，下方的一行小字刻着列车名。女王列车特里古拉夫号（HML Triglav）。

好小子。

再回到休伯利安时，我从厨房的圆窗瞥见奥尔丹丝。她仍像我们离开时那样坐在桌边。手臂支在桌上，脸埋在双手中，银白的鬓发垂落下来，结婚戒指在其中微微闪光。她先前总是非常镇定可靠，但现在独自一人坐在桌前，影子在昏黄的风灯下颤动，显得非常、非常疲倦。

“洛特，难道真的要那样做吗？”她喃喃自语道，“非要那样不可吗？”

角落里的柜子吱呀一声，打开了。沉重的脚步声。然后又停住。那个小女孩坐到了奥尔丹丝对面，似乎想伸手安慰她。看上去就像一对普通母女。

“别过来。”奥尔丹丝头也不抬地说。

 **你逃不掉的。** 那个小女孩形状的东西说。 **为了从那个监狱里出来，我们不得不变成更低等的生命。但你竟然享受现在的生活，甚至与低等生命繁衍后代，这让我始终无法理解。**

“住口。”奥尔丹丝提高了声音，但她仍然不肯抬起脸。

**不过这也不重要了，到头来也要感谢你的后代。我们很快就能回去了。**

“我不一定非要依赖你。”奥尔丹丝说，“总有别的办法找到洛特。”

**真的？要花多久？别忘了，低等生命总是很容易死去，而死是最大的障碍，不是吗？你当然可以继续一个一个问下去。幸运的话，在哪个没有人烟的荒野里捡到她的骨头，而灵魂早就不知道被卖到哪里去，没准在哪个有钱人家的派对上照明呢，小孩子的灵魂缺陷要少一些。**

“我叫你别说了。”

**但不管在哪里，它们都会做梦，即使在死者的国度里，完整的我们也能触碰到它。再犹豫下去，你是要跟她的灵魂道歉吗？**

“完整的你？”奥尔丹丝短促地笑了一声，“还被关在皮拉奈奇呢。”

**哦。我相信你有办法让我们很快再出来的。再说，你也想去，你也必须回去，不是吗？**

“如果能避免，不，我一点也不想回那可怕地方。”奥尔丹丝说，“除了洛特不知道跑到什么地方去了，我对现状非常满意。”

**那你为什么还要放我出去吓唬那个独眼蛆？凭你自己做得到吗？**

“我用所有用得着的资源。”她说，“只要结果是想要的，那就可以了。”

**真的？你就不曾厌倦过要依赖、要绑在一起、要一方压迫、依赖、需求另一方才能生存的低等形式吗？不曾怀念过强大自由、免受束缚的滋味吗？**

“免受束缚？”奥尔丹丝提高了声音，“受命给低等生命当狱卒可不叫免受束缚。不管你能否理解——这一点我十分怀疑，这一生我过得很愉快，园艺，厨艺，庇护，陪伴，小规模、可控的利用和操纵，家庭，爱——”

*别自欺欺人了，爱只不过是低等种族彼此压迫和操纵的借口，没了你，压迫你的要怎么办呢？那个跟你结合的低等生命为什么要阻止你，你还不明白——*

“你在试图暗示什么？不，我改主意了，我不打算听。”奥尔丹丝站起来，“还有半小时就要到下一班人的晚饭时间了，请你回到柜子里去吧。”说话间，她大步向它走过去，抓住了它，火焰燃烧，接着是噩梦般的尖啸—— **我们等着你——**

下一刻，奥尔丹丝一把拉开了厨房门，我差点摔倒。

“站在外面不敲门可不是个好习惯，杨车长。”

“你没跟我说全部的实话。”我说。

她点点头，神色坦然平静。“我也不希望会是这样。但事到如今，也只能回一趟皮拉奈奇了。无论如何，要把洛特找回来。”

我看了看那个仿佛又变回石像的东西，又看了看奥尔丹丝烧焦的手指。“他知道吗？”

她抬起右手，第一次露出懊恼的表情。“啊，不该在干活的时候戴着它。”她摘下了无名指上熏黑、有些变形的戒指。


	4. Chapter 4

4

很少有人会用“出人意料”来形容亚历克斯.卡介伦。在开拓时期的崇高天野中，每个人身上都有或惊心动魄、或瑰丽奇诡、或曲折悲伤的故事要谈论，只要方法得当，你总能问出来，几乎每个人，不包括亚历克斯.卡介伦。他的人生和其他拓荒者相比显得乏善可陈——童年时期家庭稳定，工作勤勉可靠，从学徒到普通职员、再稳步上升到管理层，目前生活在新温彻斯特受人尊敬的一个街区，娶了退休上司的女儿为妻，育有两个女儿，家庭幸福，有来自保守行当的一点保守观念（偶尔会刻薄一番我的生活方式）但总体来说，我一直认为，我的这位朋友，虽然稳定健全到有点乏味，也是社会运转最需要的中流砥柱。

直到我发现他的妻子奥尔丹丝.卡介伦的秘密，直到我看见他本人在通往皮拉奈奇的碎石小径上等着我们。

“你怎么——？”仿佛早就料到我们最终会来这里。

“如果你只是想离婚，彻底摆脱我，大可拍个电报给我。”他没有理会我，只看着我身边的水手长，“我会让他们把文件都准备好寄给你。完全没必要费功夫到这里来。”

“我是来找你女儿的。”奥尔丹丝说，“暂时还没打算跟你离婚，但你要继续挡在这里，那我可能要改主意了。”

“莎洛特不可能在这里。”卡介伦丝毫没有让步的意思，“我进去过了。”

“哦？”奥尔丹丝抱起双臂，“这么说你已经参观过，我本来还想亲自介绍呢。”

“我知道，你跟我说过这个地方，”卡介伦说，“你来这里不是因为莎洛特在这里，你是想取回原来的样子——不管那曾经是什么，你认为它能直接跟灵魂沟通。”

“我没有这么说。”奥尔丹丝回答，“我只说它可能帮我们找回女儿。”

“我们很少有再返回的访客。”一个戴着兜帽的监狱牧师在他背后出现，声音细碎窸窣，像无数只细脚快速爬过纸面，他分别向奥尔丹丝、那个女孩形状的东西、还有我方向偏了偏脑袋，“你们有何贵干？”

卡介伦看着奥尔丹丝，他就差把“不要去”写在脸上了。

“来找过去留下的东西。”奥尔丹丝对那个牧师说，“我有几个问题要问它。”然后她伸出手捏了捏卡介伦的肩膀，后者僵了一下，又轻轻地握了握那只手，小心地避开了缠绕着绷带的部分。

牧师点点头。“跟我来。”他说完便转身，沿着灰色碎石路蹒跚着走向皮拉奈奇。说是监狱，那个地方看上去只像个稍大的古旧宅邸，常春藤爬满外墙，只是墙上没有窗户。四周都是毫无特征的绿地，没有树木，平坦无际，水道方正规整……整齐，但毫无生机。

“相信我，我和你一样，也不希望非要演变到那样不可。”奥尔丹丝边走边说，“你知道我的秘密，知道它到底是什么，知道我曾经是什么，当然也知道想找到莎洛特我们必须要去。”

“——这和莎洛特无关。我担心的是……你。”卡介伦说到这里，语气变得急促起来，“现在回去还来得及，就算找不到莎洛特，我们还可以再——”

奥尔丹丝摇摇头。“但莎洛特是莎洛特——我们已经说过很多次了。”她静静地说。卡介伦也不说话了。

牧师没有直接进大门。他先走进了宅邸边上的一栋小屋里，出来的时候，手中拎着一盏铁质的提灯。“虽然我们之中有回访的客人，但还请小心谨慎，不要跟丢，皮拉奈奇面积很大，我只熟悉自己的部分。”还是那个窸窸窣窣的声音。

“至少跟我一起。”我听见奥尔丹丝轻轻地说，“有联系更容易找到回去的路。”

牧师领着我们走上石阶，来到结实的橡木大门前。他弯下腰，对着锁孔轻声耳语了几句，接着，大门开了一条允许人通过的缝隙，门里漆黑一片。

**你必会回来。**

“走吧。”卡介伦说，“我跟你一起。”

门在身后缓缓合上。我们来到了皮拉奈奇。

即使一路上能照明的只有牧师手中的提灯、大部分时间只能在幽暗绵延的通道里摸索，也不难感觉到皮拉奈奇内部比外面看上去的大。回廊与楼梯错综复杂，而且似乎都在我移开目光的时候悄悄改变了位置。我们已经通过不止一个塔楼和吊桥。那个灰色的牧师又带着我们往地下走了很远，四周的石墙渗着水，稍不注意脚下还会踩到黑色的水洼。

这里也很少有一般监狱带栅栏的标准囚室，有些似乎只是在墙面上凿出来的深深坑洞，还有些犯人干脆戴着镣铐在黑暗里游荡。我们沿着石壁边盘旋的楼梯继续往下走（像在一口巨大的井中），脚步声在井中回荡，头顶的黑暗中似乎有无数双眼睛看着我们。

“目标是改变。”灰色的牧师抬头对黑暗里的东西说，“唯有改变才可重获自由。”

没有人回答他。我们继续往更深的地方走。影子在石壁上忽大忽小，长笛的声音传来，微弱遥远，很快又消失，接着是絮语声，越来越清晰，但始终模糊不清，内容无法分辨。脚下台阶越来越陡，越来越狭窄，我不得不看紧脚下，不再注意其他，只是不停有逃窜的蜘蛛冒出来，需要额外小心才不会踩到它们。

终于，牧师停住了脚步，弯腰放下了提灯。

顿时，四周的光芒让我睁不开眼睛。等眼睛适应了环境后，我打量起周围，这才发现这里并没有额外的光源，只是各处墙上镶嵌的宝石巧妙地反射、甚至增强了那盏提灯的光。井底有广场大小，地面的材料和监狱其他地方随处可见的青灰岩石不同，是冰冷泛蓝的白色，如同结冰的河流。

我双脚仍站在石阶上，不愿主动冒险。但奥尔丹丝从我身边挤了过去，直奔广场中心，卡介伦毫不犹豫地跟上。牧师慢吞吞地跟在后面，我不禁注意到，那些蜘蛛是从他的袍子下摆里溜出来的。它们逃命一样迅速离开地面、爬上台阶，丝毫不在意我会不会一脚踩到它们。

中心又是一口井。正常大小，石砌的边缘，加了盖子，挂着沉重的链条和锁。所有东西表面上都有一层薄薄的积雪。

“只是几个问题，然后我们就离开。”奥尔丹丝的声音被石壁放大了好多倍，她转向那个慢慢腾腾的牧师，“有劳了。”

这时，我意识到那越来越大的低语声正是从井中传来，仿佛感觉到了另一边的我们，低语变成了急切的抓挠和拍打，那盖子愤怒地颤抖起来，不管里面是什么东西，它都想要出来。这样说来，比起水井，它更像个石棺。

灰色的牧师此时也有些迟疑，或许是我的错觉，他的身形比刚进来时佝偻了很多，只到我的胸口高了。

“你确定要这么做吗？”窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣，在井中传来的暴风般的怒吼中，我几乎听不见他的声音。

“现在回去还来得及哦。”我说。和冒险小说不同，当崇高天野里有东西表现出“我很恐怖”的征兆时，那是真的很恐怖，而莫德琳的治疗师已经向我强调很多次，人，普通人类，是不该没事看那么多恐怖东西的，好奇心能害死的，比猫多了去。

奥尔丹丝回头看了我一眼，摇摇头。“如果您害怕就请站远一点。”

我忍不住笑了。站远一点。她给的全部建议就是站远一点。“那会让结果有所不同吗？”

“不会。”

我往前迈了几步，和她、卡介伦并肩站在一起。“毕竟，你是我的水手长嘛。”

她也笑了，但那笑容转瞬即逝。那井下的东西越来越不安分，井盖是我们和恐怖之间唯一的屏障。奥尔丹丝从外衣衬里的口袋里拿出了戒指，放到卡介伦掌心，又缓缓曲起他的手指。

**欢迎回来。** 那个小女孩形状的东西站在我们对面。 **真抱歉啊，爸爸。**

“所以你还是要那么做。”卡介伦转向奥尔丹丝，脸上是我看见他最接近恐惧的神情。

“不是的。”奥尔丹丝说话时眼睛看着对面，“如你所见，过去的我显然不是能坐下来好好谈谈、容易被说服的类型。要采取一些……必要的措施，我不希望再造成什么额外损伤。”

“你现在也不是。”卡介伦牵过她的手，又小心地把戒指戴了回去，“别担心，我们总可以订做到新的。”

奥尔丹丝点点头，利落地挽好右臂的衬衣袖子，接着转向那个牧师。“我们准备好了。”

“而你可以亲吻新娘了。”我偏头对卡介伦说，后者哼了一声。

而牧师看上去比刚才更小，灰色的长袍在地面上拖行，他看上去十二万分地不情愿，但仍然蹒跚着走近，像在大门口时那样，弯下腰低语——

锁链应声断裂，井盖缓缓滑开。

那个小女孩形状的东西毫不犹豫地跳上井沿。

**我在另一边等你。** 它说。然后被井中瞬间涌出的、无数白色的洪流吞没了。

接着是死一般的寂静，洪流消失了。奥尔丹丝先走到井边，同时抬手阻止了想一起上前查看的卡介伦。

“我不是来找麻烦的。”她低头对着井说，“我来问你一个灵魂的下落。”

非常安静。没有回答。仿佛刚才的狂暴都是错觉。我和卡介伦对视一眼，有些东西常人不该贸然看见，但是——

“没办法了。”奥尔丹丝说，仍然低头看着井，“得用它必须听的语言才行。”接下来，她伸出还裹着绷带的右手，在宽宽的井沿上开始用指甲刻下古代符文。那些文字仿佛烙印一样烧红石壁，点燃她的指尖，我闻到灼烧的臭味，现在她整只右手都在冒黑烟——

“请站在原地别动。”奥尔丹丝头也不抬地说，她已经绕到井的另一边，赤红色的符文布满了石壁，也仿佛有生命似的沿着她的手臂向上攀援。水手长脸色很难看，汗水从脸上滴落，又迅速被符文的热力蒸发。

我又转向卡介伦，后者仍站在原地看着她。他被吓得动不了了吗？

“说点什么，问什么都行。”她突然命令道，“我需要点什么来集中精神。”

他吞咽了一下，但仍然顺从地发问，“你在写什么？”

“我在问它，莎洛特.菲利斯.卡介伦到底跑到哪里去了——？”奥尔丹丝咬着牙说，“再问我点什么，什么都行——”

“你在用的是什么语言？”我问。

那些古怪的符号开始爬上她的脸颊和躯干，烧穿皮肉的焦臭越来越浓。“恒星的语言，统治者的语言，它必须回应的语言。”她的脸因为痛苦而扭曲变形，右手几乎是在燃烧了，“亚历克斯.卡介伦，你知道我最后悔什么吗？”

“什么？”

“同意你给她那个该死的中间名。”她狞笑道，“徒增拼写痛苦。”

接下来几个瞬间发生了很多事。第一，来寻找孩子的母亲写完了她的问题。第二， 卡介伦迅速脱下了长外套，一把拉过妻子，试图用外套扑灭她身上的烈焰。第三，在他们都转身的时候，一直安静的井再一次涌出白色的洪流，不过这一次我看清了，那些洪流，是无数白色的手。至于我为什么知道——

“小心！”话音未落，我整个人就被抓到半空，接着脑袋重重地撞上了井边。天旋地转中，我低头，看见了井里的东西——

奥尔丹丝说过，这里关着她过去的残余，换句话说，是她的蛇蜕。但我所看见的很难让人联想起单一生命。如同海床上的珊瑚与水草，井壁上生出无数的，白色的，手，触肢，爪子，不管你叫它们什么，紧紧挨在一起，交缠着填满井中的空间，仿佛随着水流或呼吸一般轻轻摇动。几只蜘蛛从我的领口掉下去，很快有手迅速抓住了它们。交缠的手间有空空荡荡的风声，拖着我脚踝的东西再一次移动，仿佛有什么东西要从最深处的黑暗中奔涌出来——

“快跑！！”我睁开眼睛，发现自己正被亚历克斯.卡介伦扛在肩上，后者正往广场边缘一路狂奔，奥尔丹丝跟在我们身边，从井中伸出的白手仍然想袭击我们，但几次都被她在空气中划出的燃烧符文打退。刚才平整光滑的地面多出了裂痕，我们仿佛在浮冰上奔跑，冰面下有东西睁开了巨大的眼睛——

“我可以自己走。”我说。

一行人已经开始沿着来时的石梯往上爬了好一段，牧师（他现在身形和小孩子差不了多少了）在最前方带路，提灯的光摇摇晃晃，奥尔丹丝走在外侧，偶尔打退手的袭击，黑暗中，她身上的符文还在燃烧。

“我们宁愿不冒这个险。”卡介伦气喘吁吁地回答。他和奥尔丹丝恐怕都坚持不了很久。

“牧师！”我喊道，“带我们去另一条路，你的子民用的那条路！”

“你在说什么？”卡介伦快喘不上来气了。

“我知道的，你是个蜘蛛议会。”我对那个牧师说，“你现在还没彻底解体，是因为要带着那盏提灯吧？我们帮你带着提灯，带我们去逃跑的捷径吧！”

那个灰色的身影回头，兜帽落下来。无数小而黑亮的眼睛反射着提灯的光。

符文融进紧闭的石门里。“这样应该能抵挡一阵。”奥尔丹丝说完，靠在甬道边的石壁缓缓坐下来，双眼紧闭，黑暗中，她身上的符文不像刚才那样燃烧得厉害，仿佛进入睡眠那样变得忽明忽暗。卡介伦在她身边，仍然试着用外衣彻底扑灭她皮肤上燃烧的符文。奥尔丹丝摇摇头，伸手阻止了他。

“没用的。”她看了看那件大衣，皱起眉头，“亏我之前把它保养得那么好。”

“刚才写的又是什么意思？”我问。

“翻译成人话？”我点点头，奥尔丹丝笑了笑，“‘滚开。’”

“我早就说过，这主意糟透了。”卡介伦说，“我已经看够了。”

“那你有什么更好的办法找回洛特吗？”

“至少不会让我们都死在这里。”

奥尔丹丝一把扯住他的领带，两人距离近到我甚至怀疑卡介伦都会被她脸上的符文灼伤，但水手长身上能烧穿人的不止那些符文，还有她的眼睛。真弱小。你真弱小。我真弱小。她没有说出来，但脸上的表情写得一清二楚。“还有最后一个办法。”

“不行。”卡介伦斩钉截铁地说，“所有人都要出去。”

“那里的东西也是我。”奥尔丹丝说，“不过是穿上旧外皮，再一次出来而已。”

“你说过你上一次变化到出来花了一百年！”卡介伦忍不住提高声音，“你要我怎么才能——”

“这次不会花那么久。”她偏头微微笑了笑，松开手，那条领带算是彻底毁了，“我对自己要变成什么已经有了一些想法。”

“别胡说，”卡介伦握紧了她的手腕，“我们该继续走了——”

“放手，不然我就在你身上烧个洞。”她嘶声威胁，不肯移动半步。

“那就试试。”卡介伦握住了她另一只手，更多烧焦皮肉的味道传来。 

就在他俩僵持不下时，白色的手从甬道的天花板伸出来，卷走了跑在我们前面的牧师，他的提灯翻倒进岩缝里。顿时四周陷入黑暗。有什么冰冷的东西抓住了我的脚踝，奥尔丹丝的符文又燃烧起来，手退去了，我跳到一边，黑暗中脑袋撞上墙壁。

“奥尔丹丝！杨！”卡介伦喊道。我仍然想从黑暗中分辨出他们的位置，卡介伦似乎离我很近，头痛得几乎无法思考。

我眼冒金星，但还是设法发出了点声音。地面在颤抖，岩灰和碎石在不停往下掉。还有更多东西在捶打，钻探。

“听着，亚历克斯，我不想再逃走了。”我模模糊糊地听见奥尔丹丝说，“我受够了。”

“别做傻事！”卡介伦的声音第一次听上去很惊慌，“我马上过去，等下就能出去了——”

“别过来。我说过，我不想再逃走了。”她说，“我需要那种力量，我也不想再向什么东西祈求——别人不会把洛特还给我。”

“奥尔丹丝！别——”

震耳欲聋的爆炸声。我勉强靠着墙壁坐起来，朝着声音传来的方向望去。塌掉的石头挡住大部分视线，但符文时不时燃烧的光亮仍然透过缝隙闪过。

“你有没有哪怕一瞬间想过——”

“别垂头丧气的。”奥尔丹丝的声音打断他，“我很爱作为人类活着——我是为了作为人才会珍视的东西才回来这可怕地方的。”然后是轻轻的笑声，“我也同样爱你。”

“实在是很难看出来。”卡介伦低声说，“那允许我再提醒你一遍，人最重要的是活着，现在跟我回去。”

“听我把话说完。”奥尔丹丝的声音变得更加遥远了，“戒指我就留着了。我不接受访客，皮拉奈奇也不能收发信件，所以，如果你还想离婚，就得等我出来。”

“这话该由我来说。”

“拿上提灯，带杨车长出去——整个休伯利安号还指望他呢。记好皮拉奈奇第一条规则。”奥尔丹丝停顿了一下，“早日再见。”

“奥尔丹丝！”

又是符文燃烧的光亮，这一次微弱了很多，好像是从很远的地方传来的，我闭上眼睛。

过了一会儿，碎石被清扫开的声音，卡介伦拎着提灯出现在我面前。

“还能走吗？”他低头看着我。

我点点头。于是他拉我起来，碰到他手上的烧伤时，他倒吸了一口冷气，但没有再多说什么。卡介伦架着我的手臂，沿着黑暗的甬道继续往前，蜘蛛议会大半已经消失了，但还有十几只蜘蛛尽责地走在提灯光芒的边缘带路。和刚才的混乱相比，这一段平静地让人害怕。

“你的妻子——”我说，“她——”

猎猎风声从背后传来，真的是风声吗？还是有人在哭喊？

“走。”卡介伦嘶声说，“别回头。”

我无法抛开还有人跟在我们身后的感觉，但卡介伦的态度坚决地不可思议，我们跌跌撞撞地从地道里出来，登上层层石阶，蜘蛛没有抛弃我们，一步，两步，往前走就行了。水流的冰冷气息传来。

一阵刺骨的寒意袭击了我的后颈。像是有什么冰冷的东西贴在我背后轻轻呼吸。凹凸不平的石壁上出现了跟着我们的第三个影子，不对，不止一个，我听见他们手脚镣铐叮当，像列队的奴隶一样跟在后面——

“别回头。”卡介伦又一次提醒。

“她在哪里？”我问，“她该不会是——”

“不要再想了，杨。”他说，“想想前方等着你的东西，想想休伯利安。”

橡木门沉默地打开，我们最终还是走出了皮拉奈奇。小木屋里剩下的三个牧师（至少外表看上去是人类）在听完我们的讲述之后，没有任何多余的反应，只是要回了提灯，把它摆回了高高的架子上，连同最后几只带路的蜘蛛一起。

而在重新踏上那条碎石小路时，卡介伦低头用领带擦了擦眼镜，然后转身，深深地，深深地回望了一眼皮拉奈奇。我不知道奥尔丹丝离开的时候他看见了什么，我不想再提井里看到的东西，我猜他也是。

我不知道要如何向列车组员解释，他们的水手长兼厨师为什么没有回来。卡介伦大概更有资格，也更擅长这个，我想他做的不错。回程的路上，休伯利安号上多了个小小的圣地，那是用盐圈出的一小片空间，堆着卡片、花、还有我叫不出名字的小玩意，就在掘穴来的那天晚上，奥尔丹丝放出自己碎片的地方。

这样说来，白兰地酒里的安眠药大概不是对所有人都有效。


	5. Chapter 5

5

自从皮拉奈奇之后，我第二次见到卡介伦是他家的后花园里，距离奥尔丹丝的事情已有三个月。那是个星期日，借着头顶的星光和路灯，我勉强看清他戴着目镜，正握着一柄铁锹，笨拙地铲除院内丛生的杂草。园子的一角已经堆起了不少干掉的枯枝败叶。

“幸亏我决定先绕到后院看看。”我隔着栅栏对他说，“你不应门，吓了我一跳。”

他听见声音，警觉地抬头，从栅栏与枯萎植物的缝隙中看见我，脸上的表情放松下来。“你还活得好好的嘛。”

“托您的福。”我说，“稍微有点事耽搁了。”

他点点头，取下钥匙抛过栅栏——我勉强接住。“记得把厨房桌上的保温壶拿来。”说完，他又埋头对付那些不肯乖乖移走的真菌去了。

我又看了他片刻。如果不够小心谨慎，园艺在边境可是个挺危险的爱好。群星的照射弥补了死去太阳的光照，雨水丰沛，还时不时有孔雀风带来养分，因此植物与真菌群比地下海要丰富凶险得多——据说在真菌森林里，有一整个居民点都消失了，只留下遍地都是孢子的空房屋。

如果我没记错，卡介伦家的花园一直都是夫人亲自打理，奥尔丹丝离开以后就彻底无人照管。现在这样，也许是个好迹象。

我拎着保温壶，另一只手勾着两个不配套的茶杯，来到卡介伦家的门廊上。主人仍然在忙着对付缠绕的菌丝，没空理我。我环顾四周，找到了一只因为风吹日晒而有点褪色的小桌子——卡介伦之前肯定忘了把它搬回室内，于是我乐得解放双手，给自己先倒了一杯热茶，拖了把椅子坐下来，看他一铲子拍扁了一只张牙舞爪的陶罐似的真菌，血红的汁液溅得到处都是。

可惜他没给我欣赏太久的乐趣。“茶味道如何？”他擦了擦汗，走过来。

“糟蹋茶叶。”我说，“你泡太久，我舌头都没知觉了。”是真的，杯子里的茶又浓又苦，像沥青。

他耸耸肩，把铲子摆回墙角，脱掉手套，也给自己倒了一杯。尝了一口，又把杯子放下去了。

“怎么样？”我瞧着他。

“地窖里还有自酿啤酒。”他说。

行吧。

地窖里的啤酒倒是却泡沫丰盈，拿出来的时候还是冰凉的。我重新回到门廊，空气里多了一股潮闷的焚烧气味，卡介伦正站在花园一角，他面前绿色的火堆正缓缓吞掉之前的杂草堆。我本想靠近几步，结果立刻被热气和烟熏得睁不开眼睛。

“快过来。”我说，“等你烧完，啤酒就要变温了。”

他过了一会儿才转身。星光下，他的脸在绿色火光中有些吓人。但也就是一会儿，接着火焰由绿变橙，他转过身来指责我不该一路过来踩进他费了半天劲才松好的花床里。

我们撤离有害气体的范围，重新坐到门廊里。酒很不错。

“味道很特别。”我说，“我从来没喝到过类似的东西。”

“用的是保护区那边新品种的酵母菌。”他耸耸肩，“还没卖到酒馆里去的实验种。”

“实验种？”我警惕地看了一眼杯子里的东西。

卡介伦点点头。“发现者本来想拿奥尔丹丝的名字为它命名，作为感谢，因为奥尔丹丝曾教会她酿酒，更重要的是帮过她……摆脱过一点 ‘意外’，”他暗示性地比划了一下，“她才能继续在自然保护区工作。”

“那你什么意见？”有点奇怪的感谢方式，但更不巧的是这个时间点。

“我只是感到惊讶。”卡介伦看着那堆火，“奥尔丹丝从没对我提过这件事。”

“或许认为你不会赞同。”我说，“再说，要男人替女人做决定本身就很荒唐。”

“你是这么想的吗？”

“是的。”

一阵沉默。

“她要怎么做，谁也拦不住。”卡介伦低声说，“但我那时也有别的选择。”

我投去怀疑的一瞥，但他并没有注意到。

“你知道皮拉奈奇第一条规则是什么吗？”

“我猜到了。”我说，“不要回头。我们回来的路上你说了很多遍。”

“是的。”他说。

我想了想。“你态度太坚定了。不适合奥菲斯的角色。”

更长久的沉默。

“我想也是。”他说，“因此我才会好好的站在这里后悔。时时刻刻。”

“别这么说——”可我也想不出其他的话来。

这时前门传来笃笃笃的敲门声，谢天谢地。

前门打开了。璀璨的群星下，有些疲倦、但仍然健康的莎洛特.菲利斯.卡介伦正站在台阶上，披着件到处都是烧焦痕迹的大衣。还有一个神色拘谨，个子稍高的亚麻色头发少年像个守卫似的站在她身后。

“妈妈在梦里告诉了我回来的路。”她在卡介伦的怀抱里说，“妈妈还说，你也能为他找一个地方。”

1907年1月3日

今日动身离开新温彻斯特。正式任命尤里安.敏兹为休伯利安号乘务员。


End file.
